


Accidents Happen

by fritokays



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: When Maria wakes late in the night to find Gretl moving about, she has a cute little moment with her youngest daughter-to-be.





	Accidents Happen

Maria sat up rubbing at her eyes wondering what had possibly woken her at this ungodly hour of the night. She listened intently before hearing a small shuffling and realizing that that must have been what had woken her. She stood and donned her robe before making her way to her door. She made her way down the hallway towards the sound and found a softly crying Gretl in her room shuffling about.

“Gretl, darling, what are you doing awake?” Maria asked softly.

“Oh!” The child exclaimed in surprise at being startled, “Fraulein Maria,” She said and then said nothing else as she stood before her with her hands crossed in front of her and looking down at her feet.

Maria soften and moved towards Gretl, “Sweet girl, you can tell me anything,” She said softly.

Gretl was silent for a moment before sighing, “I had an accident,” She whispered and refused to lift her eyes.

Maria glanced over the girl’s shoulder towards the bed and nodded. It was clear now that Gretl was trying to change her sheets, “That’s alright, darling. You could have come to wake me to help you,” She said.

“Our last Fraulein got angry with me,” Gretl said in just the same soft, heartbroken whisper, “She made me sleep in the bath tub.”

Maria felt her blood boil and wondered if her fiancé knew that little detail, “Oh, Gretl, you did nothing wrong.” Gretl still didn’t meet her eyes and Maria felt her own heart breaking, “Well, you didn’t do it on purpose right?” Maria asked.

Gretl’s eyes suddenly shot upwards and her brows knit together, “Of course not,” She exclaimed in a slightly louder whisper, “I would never.”

Maria smiled then and nodded, “I know that. See? This isn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong,” Gretl finally nodded in agreement and Maria saw a small smile begin on her lips, “What do you say we get you into a quick bath, change those sheets, and get some rest?”

“Yes, please.”

0~0~0

After Maria had ran Gretl a bath, she left her for a few moments to change the sheets on the girl’s bed and deposit the others to be washed. She rejoined Gretl in the bathroom and helped her to dry off and dress again in a clean night gown. 

The girl yawned widely and held her arms out. Maria smiled softly at the tiny Von Trapp and lifted her into her arms as she stood and made her way back into Gretl’s room once again. 

She placed the girl into her bed and pulled the blankets up around her before bending to kiss her forehead, “Fraulein Maria?” Gretl called softly as Maria made to turn the light out and leave her to sleep. She spun around instantly and made her way back to the girl.

“Yes, Gretl?” She asked.

“Would you sing to me?” Was asked tiredly, “Please,” She threw in as if her fraulein had the heart to deny her request. Maria nodded and knelt next to the bed. Gretl’s hand found her own and held onto her fingers. Maria grinned slightly as she sang to the girl.

When Maria thought Gretl was asleep, she stopped singing but continued to sit there and watch her peaceful face as she slept. The girl stirred slightly and opened her eyes to see that Maria was still there, “I can’t wait for you to be my new mother,” She slurred in her sleepy voice and Maria felt tears spring into her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss the girl’s forehead again.

“And I can’t wait to be your mother, Little One.”

0~0~0

Georg entered the dining room as his six eldest children did as well. He sat down as did the children. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, “Where are Gretl and Fraulein Maria?” He asked and his gaze landed on Leisl.

“I’m sorry, Father,” The teenager began, “I was busy helping Marta and the others. Although I thought I saw Fraulein Maria with Gretl,” She said in slight confusion.

“Don’t worry about it,” The captain said as he stood from the table, “I shall retrieve them. Go ahead, eat your breakfast.” He left the dining room and made his way through the house and upstairs towards his youngest daughter’s room.

Georg pushed the door opened and stared at the beautiful scene before him. His daughter was still very much asleep in her bed. Her face tiny, angelic, and peaceful as she slept. Her tiny hand had a grip on another delicate hand. The hand of none other than his beautiful wife-to-be. She was sat in the floor next to his daughter’s bed, her head laid on her arm that was propped on the bed, her hand held in Gretl’s, and she was sound asleep as well.

He moved into the room after taking in the sight for a few more moments and bent to gently wake Maria. She stirred and grunted slightly and he smiled in response, “Maria, it’s morning. It’s time for breakfast.”

She finally opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him as she rubbed at her face, “Morning, darling,” She finally said.

“And what exactly are you doing sleeping in such an uncomfortable position on the floor of Gretl’s room?” He asked though there was no bite in his words.

“She had an accident last night,” Maria spoke softly so as not to wake the girl, “She was afraid to come get me but I heard her attempting to change her own sheets,” She reached out and brushed the girl’s hair out of her face, “Did you know that your last fraulein made her sleep in the tub after she had an accident?” She asked quietly and met his eyes after a moment of silence. Georg’s eyes looked stormy and angry and she swallowed, “I’ll take that as a no,” She whispered.

“Why wouldn’t she tell me something like that?” He asked after a few beats of silence.

“She probably thought you would be angry with her. After being forced to sleep in the tub for something that she couldn’t really control, who can blame her?” 

“She couldn’t possibly believe that I would be angry with her,” He said after a moment and Maria could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Of course she doesn’t think that, Captain. But she’s just a young girl. She was frightened and let down by the woman that she depended on,” Maria spoke softly and reached out to cup his jaw and run her thumb over his cheek, “She loves you dearly. You’re her father; her hero.”

Georg finally nodded and captured her hand with his own. He brought it to his lips and kissed her finger tips one by one before pressing his lips to her palm, “I love you so, my darling Maria.”

“And I love you, my Captain,” She whispered back. Just then, Gretl stirred and opened her eyes as she rubbed at her face adorably, “Good morning, Gretl. It appears that we are late for breakfast.”


End file.
